Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-1465604-20160901183309/@comment-1465604-20160901235953
Did I say that I don't like anything about this game? I said that I find the routines to be generally to easy and I wish they'd stop making them all easy. There are many things I like about this game, but the difficulty of the routines (or lack thereof) is not one of them. And this is not a game with repetitive moves "sometimes", this is a game where the vast majority, 90% of the songs revealed insofar, are easy and repetitive. We're devolving back to Just Dance 3 levels of simpleness. No, I am not asking for all, most or even half of the songs to be challenging. But some challenging songs would be nice. Insofar, we've seen only 3 songs that are even moderately challenging ("Worth It", "Daddy", "Sorry"). 3 out of 20. And they're only Medium, at most, on the Easy to Hardest scale. You think it takes that much longer to make a slightly challenging routine compared to a simplistic one? Also, are you literally advocating laziness? "Well, maybe they didn't have the time". This is not one of the games Ubisoft woke up one day in June and decided to make, they've known they were making this game since last year. If they needed a few extra months to give us even a handful of challenging songs, they should've done so. Also, what is the point of 1000 posts that are all just "I love everything about this game, yay!", "I think these songs should be in the game songs that will never make into the game because some of them are literally about promiscuous sex or doing hard drugs", "These are my predictions for the rest of the songs" or just "My rating of the songs". Nobody minds them, but a single person says something negative and all of a sudden people are all over them telling them to stop posting. Also, if nobody complains, Ubisoft will keep doing it. If nobody asks where the challenging routines are, Ubisoft will feel no need to give us any in the future. Sure, they might save some time just churning out repetitive and, frankly, lazy routines, but should we let them? Is that a good direction for the game? As things stand, JD4-JD2016 were all games mostly geared towards the casual crowd but with a few challenging routines here and there to at least bring some variety and make it fun for those who want a challenge. JD2017 seems to be just ignoring those who want a challenge altogether. That's not an improvement, that's just alienating a segment of the fanbase. It's better to have a game that caters to a lot of people than game that caters only to a small number of people. Because that's the beginning of the end. Nobody ever decided to not buy JD2015 because of "Bad Romance (Official Choreo)" since they still had some 36 easy-ish routines to play through. People might decide to stop buying JD if we just get 45 Easy routines and 3 Medium routines. Also, you're literally telling people who have a differing opinion to yourself to stop posting. You hedge it in pretty words like "tearing down other people's hype". What, pointing the truth out somehow destroys the hype for you? Then the hype was never that real to begin with, was it? It was just blind hype. Think about it. If you're hyping something up yet your hype "is torn down" if someone points out an uncomfortable truth about it, maybe you shouldn't be hyping it up so much and blindly.